A fuel cell is a power generating device which can take out electricity by making, in general, hydrogen react with an oxidant. Moreover, hydrogen is a type of gas which is very light and is known as a substance which can easily combust and explode.
Conventionally, one example of a fuel cell cabinet includes a pressure releasing part which serves to release pressure when the pressure inside the cabinet reaches a predetermined value. The pressure releasing part has a configuration that tightly seals a through hole having a predetermined area formed at the cabinet by a depressurizing lid with a predetermined adhesion strength. In the cabinet, a double-sided adhesive tape or a bolt is used as a sealing part for tightly adhering the depressurizing lid.
In the case where the pressure inside the cabinet reaches a predetermined value, a depressurizing lid may be blown off. In order to reliably prevent the depressurizing lid from being blown off, the depressurizing lid needs regular checkups. A structure for easy checkup has therefore been desired.
In consideration of the above-described circumstances, it is an object to provide an example embodiment of a fuel cell cabinet which can release the pressure inside the cabinet without a lid part of the cabinet being blown off.
According to one aspect of the example embodiment, there is provided a fuel cell cabinet, comprising: a fuel cell case provided with an opening and accommodating a fuel cell; a lid part covering the opening; a first fixing part fixing a first end of the lid part to the fuel cell case by a predetermined force; and a second fixing part fixing a second end different from the first end of the lid part to the fuel cell case by a force weaker than the predetermined force.
According to one aspect of the example embodiment, a fuel cell cabinet includes the first fixing part fixing the first end of the lid part to the fuel cell case by a predetermined force, and the second fixing part fixing the second end different from the first end of the lid part to the fuel cell case by a force weaker than the predetermined force. The second fixing part is fixed with a force weaker than that for the first fixing part, and is thus preferentially be freed from its fixed state. As the second fixing part is freed from its fixed state, the pressure inside the cabinet is released to the outside of the cabinet, while the lid part may be held at the fuel cell case without the first fixing part being open. Accordingly, the pressure inside the cabinet may be released without the lid part being blown off.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.